Roll vs Robotgirl
Roll vs Robotgirl is a Death Battle that was sold to Danibom on Cropfist's match sale. Description Mega Man vs Robotboy. Which one of these robot sisters of the blue robots will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Boomstick: While the blue robots are saving the city, they has sisters to have a friend or to help them in a fight! Wiz: These two robot girls may not be powerful and they're not much a fighter but they can help the heroes some times like Roll, the sister of Mega Man! Boomstick: And Robotgirl, the sister of Robotboy, He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Roll (Cue Kaze yo Tsutaete) Wiz: Roll is the sister of Mega Man and she is the second robot of Dr. Light, she is not designed for much combat, she cleans her house some days and she plays with Mega Man! Boomstick: So, that means Roll is a useless robot? Wiz: Well, she is not very weak but she is more weak than Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass, in Marvel vs Capcom series she is a playable character and her main weapon is the Roll Buster, the Roll Buster is like Mega Man's Mega Buster which lets her shoots projectiles and its her arm cannon! Boomstick: Roll has her broom which she can uses this to fly or to clean things, she also has Beat, Beat is the robot bird which helps her to attack people or to turns into Beat Plane which she can pilots him to fly like a plane! Wiz: Roll can lift a car without any problem, like Mega Man, Roll can copy some robot masters weapons! Boomstick: Wait, how and when this was showed? Wiz: In the Archie Comics, she has all 8 robot masters weapons, it shows Mega Man giving data to her, Roll isn't much a experienced fighter like her brother but she is excellent at keeping calm, allowing her to think quickly and quickly get something done! Boomstick: She is not the powerful robot of all, but she is always there for her friends! Roll: I refuse to lose! Robotgirl (Cue Robotboy Credits Theme Extended) Wiz: Robotgirl is the younger sister of Robotboy, she is not much a experienced fighter but she helps Robotboy a few times! Boomstick: Well, so, Robotgirl is a useless robot! Wiz: Now let's move for her backstory, Professor Moshimo decided to create a new friend for Robotboy to play with him while Tommy do other things so, he created Robotgirl, Robotgirl is like the feminine version of Robotboy, with a skin and body much whiter than his! Boomstick: Robotgirl is playful, curious, kind and cheerful. she's known to like to play games with her friends, such as tag. Unlike Robotboy, Robotgirl can do certain things that Robotboy cannot such as think with her emotions, she looks like a rip-off of Uran from Astro Boy! Wiz: Robotgirl can fly with her jet feet like Robotboy can do this, she is fast enough to keep with Robotboy, she can also enter in her superactivation form like Robotboy, in this form, Robotgirl has super strenght and she can fire laser beams from her arm cannon! Boomstick: And that's it about Robotgirl! Robotgirl: You friend! Death Battle (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Mega Man Powered Up Opening Stage) Roll exits from Dr. Light's laboratory to find Mega Man when suddenly, she sees Robotgirl flying in the skies. Robotgirl: Robotboy, where are you? Roll: Hey, you must be one of some Robot Masters, i will kill you! Robotbgirl: Robot Master? I'm not a Robot Master and i just trying to find Robotboy my brother! Roll: I will not believe you! Robotgirl: Oh, if you will not believe me so, i will fight you! Both robot girls enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Mega Man 3 Boss Battle Remix) Roll shoots projectiles from her buster but Robotgirl easily dodged and she punched and kicked Roll, Roll flies with her broom and she swings the broom knocking Robotgirl to the ground, Roll lands while Robotgirl punches her back, Roll shoots a thunder beam and then, Roll throws a explosive bouquet hitting Robotgirl back. Robotgirl grabs Roll and then, she flies to the sky and then, she throws Roll to the ground and then, Robotgirl flies to Roll and makes a combo of punches and kicks sending her back to a wall of a building, Roll shoots the ice slasher freezing Robotgirl and then, Roll throws another exploding bouquet and then, Roll shoots a fire storm making Robotgirl get hurted. Robotgirl: Ouch, now i will show you my super activation! Robotgirl punches her arms and her body is changing to her super activation form. Roll: Well, don't try to transform because you will lost! Robotgirl shoots a laser beam hitting Roll and then, Robotgirl punches Roll 6 times making Roll screams, Robotgirl grabs Roll's neck. Roll: Ouch, you're more strong in this form! Roll throws a rolling cutter ripping Robotgirl's arm and Roll gets free, Robotgirl tries to punch Roll but Roll blocks the punch Robotgirl shoots another laser beam but Roll protects herself with a leaf shield, Roll throws another rolling cutter ripping another Robotgirl's arm making Robotgirl useless to fight. Roll: Now you're gone! Robotgirl tries to run away but Roll shoots a spark shock paralyzing Robotgirl and then, Roll circles Robotgirl with napalm bombs and then... BOOM! A explosion is caused showing only Robotgirl's head on the ground. Roll: Mission complete! K.O.! Roll continues walking to help Mega Man. Results (Cue Kaze yo Tsutaete) Boomstick: Well, bye bye Robotgirl! Wiz: While Robotgirl is more faster and more experienced, Roll has better weapons than Robotgirl because she can copy Robot Masters weapons while Robotgirl can't do this, even with her super activation form Roll would win because she can use some Robot Masters weapons or turns into Hyper Roll to finish Robotgirl! Boomstick: Looks like Robotgirl can't get a Roll ability! Wiz: The winner is Roll! Who would you be rooting for? Roll Robotgirl Category:Danibom Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Mega Man vs Robotboy themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016